


Valentine Sex

by Eggy666



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 情侣套房, 水床, 猫耳 - Freeform, 铃铛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggy666/pseuds/Eggy666
Summary: 喜欢就留下小拇指或者评论吧，炒肉不易～
Relationships: Kim Tea Hyung/Jeon Jung Kook
Kudos: 17





	Valentine Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢就留下小拇指或者评论吧，炒肉不易～

金泰亨咽了咽口水，才把喉咙里卡住的话吐干净。眼前偌大的房间中，耸立着曲折变换的镂空墙壁，充满艺术感地投射出紫红色的暧昧灯光，天花板是镜面制成的，人的身形在头顶浮动，呈现魅惑的光感，长长的垂下的半透红纱罩在床的四周，更独立形成一个气氛诡异的空间，可以堪称辽阔的圆形大床上铺满了玫瑰花，甚至别致地形成心型，壁画上是莫名纠缠的人体，一旁桌前摆着各式各类的彩色方盒显示不同的款式尺寸，以及，一个显眼的礼盒。

这，怎么看，都是个颇为色情的房间。这难道是什么主题酒店吗。先前一切的奇怪都仿佛有了理由。

金泰亨的嘴角有些抽搐，他莫名和田柾国对视了一眼，一阵心漾，都浮上了脸，绯红的。

是今天吗？今天就要.......金泰亨舔了舔嘴唇，先前的酒气更冲涌而上，他本就酒量不好，现在更觉脚下虚浮，他佯装打量四周慢慢走进了房间，而一旁的田柾国眼眸一深，不着痕迹地一笑，悄悄关上了门跟在金泰亨身后。

"不用感谢哥，好好享受。"金泰亨走到桌前，拿起引人注目的礼盒上的便条，一字一句地读出来，恍然大悟后一时间内心复杂。而田柾国却目光炯炯地看着自己，眼神晶亮亮得，像......像.....像见到心爱骨头的小狗。"你打开看看吧。"他怂恿着金泰亨迟疑的手提快速度。

本来以为第一波惊喜已经够让人羞耻了，打开礼盒迎接第二波冲击。

田柾国似笑非笑地拿起盒中那瓶情人节限定润滑液，而金泰亨则疑惑地皱着眉，提起那带着蝴蝶结和铃铛的chocker项链，以及那副仿真猫耳发箍。一时间房间内的所有空气都涌动起来，伴随蜜桃的酒味燥热地将两人团团围住。静止地屏息。

半晌，田柾国还是开口，"我们试试？"

半晌，金泰亨才点了点头，隐隐有些期待，"嗯。"

.............

在已经洗浴好坐在床上的田柾国即将催促第三遍之前，金泰亨这才磨磨蹭蹭地从浴室里出来，有些迷离的眼直直勾着床上的人，微湿的卷发上赫然立着两只毛茸茸的猫耳，紫红的黑夜微光下惊艳的面庞这才释放出全部惑人的力量，精致脖颈上紧紧套住艳丽的蝴蝶结和发出金属光泽的铃铛，像野猫一样神秘又乖觉。田柾国不禁看得有些痴了，回过神来长臂一揽，将人一把推倒在床上。

汩汩响动，蜜桃气息的酒气在热量和荷尔蒙的萌动下竟越演越烈，喷薄出伏特加的感觉。上头、上头，所有爱意都在强烈发酵，好像只有通过肢体传输分担，才不会自焚。田柾国摘下浴袍的腰带，两襟敞开，炽热的胸膛贴上金泰亨的狂乱的心跳。

"该从哪只耳朵开始咬呢？"

田柾国一只手轻轻抚摸着金泰亨头顶的毛绒，另一只手像蛇一般灵活有力地伸入半系半垮的浴袍，从金泰亨的膝盖蔓延爬到腿根，在本就敏感的地带细细画圈，引起一阵战栗。见金泰亨只管支唔，田柾国伸出舌尖，一点点滑过他早已泛红的耳廓，舔舐着挑逗，而后一口咬下，本在胯间为非作歹的手也猛地一拉，将金泰亨的一条腿提在他的腰上，被迫严密贴合感受他的勃发。

两人的动作突然开始激烈，金泰亨身后也突然软塌，发出水流声，他发出"唔"的一声惊呼，反应过来这柔软舒适的床原来是水床，不过他的声音却被堵在嘴边，田柾国在浅尝过他的耳朵后，又转向他的嘴唇，蜜桃气息不停在口舌鼻息的交缠湿黏中攒动，带着烈性，沁人心脾，引火上身。田柾国的手也像水流中的鱼一半游动，顽皮地扯下金泰亨已然有些润湿的内裤，抚上他的半立的欲望，剧烈有力地开始抽拉撸动，满满包裹住，每一下都尽善尽力。

金泰亨从来不知道原来别人帮自己是如此美妙的事情，远比自己来的舒爽，他一向善于隐藏情绪，今晚却醉得有些放肆，不知羞赧地呻吟起来，"唔......啊....."田柾国在加快手上的速度时，仍饶有兴趣地啃咬吸吮着金泰亨缠绕着项链的脖颈，每一道显眼的红印留下，都伴随着金泰亨更加孟浪难耐的叫声和叮零作响的铃声。一切都像和谐又充满声色的音乐合奏着夜色茫茫、良辰美景。

"你.....怎么这么熟练？"金泰亨在惊叫着射出一大股白浊后，颇为羞愤地望着擦着手一脸坏笑的田柾国说。他仍不住的颤抖，在高潮的余韵后，田柾国拿过旁处的润滑液，满满地倒在手上，还未等已经快要晕眩的金泰亨反应过来，指尖带着清凉已经像异物锐利地侵犯到深处，金泰亨又是绷直了脚背，无神地高呼出声。

"专攻你的天才，当然对你无师自通。"

田柾国的手不停地变换着角度和力道，展开细小肉穴中每一寸皱褶，模仿着巨物耸动，在湿润粘腻的液体中进破出更大的空间，身下的金泰亨皱眉扭动着身躯，想要向上逃去，田柾国掐住他的腰不让他得逞，水床又发出一阵声响，由此流向彼。

"疼........"

"忍一忍，一会儿就好了。"

田柾国仍旧缓慢地抽拉着手指，金泰亨全身的感官都集中到了后穴，难以承受，那样折磨的开拓，尾椎处酥麻起来，有股瘙痒和炽热密密地增长在后穴，热酒冲头，肾上腺素迫使他迷幻地开了口，他用双手环上田柾国的昂起的脖子，双腿也不自觉地攀附而上，猫耳朵有意无意擦过田柾国的额头，铃铛又甜甜作响。

"不要手指，只要你。"

田柾国愣了一下，欲望激增，想着扩张得也差不多了，便直接掏出自己已经粗硬挺立的性器，对准那梦寐以求的神仙小穴，一个挺腰就没入半根，刚进入时金泰亨飙出泪来，双腿猛地夹紧，差点儿没把田柾国夹得直接交代了，田柾国咬牙忍着，头顶渗出大颗的汗珠。

"放松，泰亨哥。还没全进去。"

"你太大了....啊......"

金泰亨还没说完，田柾国又是一个挺动，整根没入，金泰亨倒吸一口凉气，呻吟声里又多了几分哭腔，生理泪水滚滚淌下，而内壁的灼烫和紧窒让田柾国根本忍不住要发狂，他钳制住金泰亨的脚腕，拉开双腿放在肩头，就开始大开大合地操干起来。

啪。啪。啪。因为是水床，两具肉体的碰撞与击打声就更为明显，响彻整个房间，伴随着淫靡的水渍从交合处淌出，又呼哧被填满挤出泡沫，田柾国像野兽般抖动着腰肢，一寸一寸地钉入，猛烈地撞击，上顶。又快又狠，像蜜桃伏特加，带着甜蜜与危险，粉身碎骨地缠绵。随着后穴的收缩，吃紧，那性器仍在不断膨胀，像占有欲般无限。

贯穿他，拥有他，永远爱他。

金泰亨嘤咛起来，每一个撞击他的声音更为拔高，但他捂住双眼不敢看，泪眼婆娑中躺到在床上，明晃晃的镜面天花板一清二楚地照射着室内的旖旎，甚至他们的交合处都能看得完全。呼哧的拍打声、水床的流动声、铃铛的叮零声、不属于自己的叫声，以及这镜面里的一切，都像试听盛宴一样刺激着他，金泰亨在这样的羞耻中更感爽意。

"不想看？"田柾国察觉了金泰亨的异常，拉下他捂住眼睛的手，抬起他的腰身，一下子转变了位置，"那我看。"金泰亨忽然被迫一下子坐在田柾国身上，只能扶上他的肩，重力使他被进入得更深，快要深至肺腑。"哈啊....."金泰亨扶着田柾国的肩盈出热泪，这样羞耻的姿势体位，使他更难耐，情不自禁扭动起腰肢来想要脱离，然而适得其反。

田柾国更深入猛烈的上顶，听到在顶到某一个点时，金泰亨本沙哑的嗓音猛地变调，更变本加厉地专往那一个点撞去，像打桩机一样不留余地，金泰亨只觉得脑袋快要炸了，被颠弄得呼吸不畅。

"慢一点......不要.....胡吃海塞。像个饿鬼。"

"那你就是我的粮食。"田柾国根本听不进去，他只觉得无数个快乐点在吸住自己的下端，他就是在品尝世间珍馐。好不容易等酣战了极久，田柾国最后顶弄几下尽数射出，高热的汁液隔着胶体灼烧内壁，膨大刚一抽出，还没缓过神的金泰亨就又被折叠着趴在床上，耳边又是锡箔包装撕裂的声音。

"你疯啦，还来？"

"对，疯了，被你甜疯了。"


End file.
